


A Courageous and Selfless Man

by takahashi reina (reinahwanggg)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinahwanggg/pseuds/takahashi%20reina
Summary: In more ways than one, I was actually pretty glad, that my friend had dragged me out of my house to celebrate their cousin's best friend's birthday.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader





	A Courageous and Selfless Man

**Author's Note:**

> lol. hi. this was actually in the heat of the moment. if you see this on tumblr, don't be alarmed, i posted it there hehe. it'll have this on it. 2021© reinahwanggg

01.Feb.2017 

In more ways than one, I was actually pretty glad, that my friend had dragged me out of my house to celebrate their cousin's best friend's birthday. Sitting on the mini throne, in the middle of the joint establishment was the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. Dark, curly hair that waved around, over his eyes and covering his forehead, leading directly to chestnut brown almond shaped eyes, glittering in joy and mirth. Centered was a bulbous tipped nose that scrunched up when he smiled, shimmered in the light with the colors of the rainbow, and danced along with his laugh. Gums that show small, pearly white teeth, topped with pouty pink lips and sent off waves of blessings to those it was directed to. 

He laughed with his friends, clapped to the songs, danced to the beats, cried to the thoughts. He was embodied, not only in a dark muscle tee, and equally dark dress pants that had belts by the knees, and chains chasing down his thighs ㅡ His leather jacket hung from his chair ㅡ but also by a warmth, and kindness that spun you around, and danced with you until the sun rose. It felt like I was the only person he didn't seem to know, but by the end of the night, I had his name and number in my phone, accompanied by a gentle wave, and a bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. 

In more ways than one, I was actually pretty glad, that on this day, I've met such a courageous, and selfless man. 

01.Feb.2018

This time, about three days before the event, the man himself had sent me an invitation for the party that he was holding. Within the year I've known him, the man I've met before had never changed. Sure, he ㅡ more often than not ㅡ was kind of obnoxious, and filled with pride. Sure, he knew how to get under your skin in one minute, and in the next, find a way to get you to forgive him. Well, when I had told my friend's cousin, he told me, and I quote, "that never happens. You're just whipped." I denied with great falsehood laced in my words, and my friend's cousin laughed the longer I did. It was set at the same place, and it was because his friend had owned the establishment, and _definitely_ not because it was his favorite place to be. 

I'd like to say, that this man and I had developed a very good relationship, and we have, but it had always felt like something was missing. Tonight, when he hugged me especially tight, smiling a small, yet extremely breathtaking smile, while pushing back his auburn hair, softly telling me how good it was to see that I was there, the missing feeling multiplied. It amplified in wavelengths that were heavy in bass, and heavier in my heart. As much as I had fun, laughing along with the jokes, and smiling when he sniffled as I explained my gift, the heavy rock of a void still settled in my heart. 

This day, one year ago, I met a courageous, and selfless man. I just wished the courage was something I learnt from him as well. 

01.Feb.2019 

This year, I wasn't able to go to the party. My boss had piled assignment after assignment on my desk the entire week, and it was so much to deal with, that I pulled all-nighters throughout the entire week. When I came home the night I finished, I only had enough strength to change, take a shower, and plop into my bed. When I arose, it was already two minutes before the day was officially over. I cursed myself over and over for not sending an alarm, while looking for my phone, and I had found it, on the table in the dining room, dead as dead can be. I can't believe I missed his birthday. I'm letting my phone charge as I write this, so that I can check all of my messages. I just hope I have enough time tomorrow, to send him the gift I 

Update: 02.Feb.2019: It's the morning after. While I was reading, someone had rang my door. It was him. He had sighed out in relief as soon as he saw my face, and then had engulfed me in his arms, surrounding me in his warmth. He stroke the edges of my hair as he stared fondly into my eyes, and he softly scolded me on how worried he was for me. I invited him in, made him some tea, and then handed him the present I had bought him. He lifted me off of the ground, spinning me around and laughed out in something I can only call pure happiness. 

This day, two years ago, I met a courageous, and selfless man. This year, two years later, I get to say that I had learnt courage from him. This year, two years later, I get to call him mine. 

01.Feb.2020 

I cried so much today. The tears I've shed, though, can't even come close to the happiness I've felt this entire day. The amount of people in attendance to his birthday party this year, was by far, significantly small, which made sense, yet it threw me off. Unlike the years before, this birthday was spent with a long table filled with food in front of us. He sat at the head of the table, and I sat to his right. His friends had toasted to some great, and embarrassing stories that I had either heard all too much, or not at all. He had gotten upset at some of the simplest things. All in all, tonight was nice. 

It was, honestly a shift, especially considering the fact that, there wasn't a lot of people there, chattering and introducing themselves to you. In a sense, it felt more personal. More closed off, and more private. It was. Presents were given to him, and he had cried so much, that I had started to cry as well. He eventually had to tie his honey blond hair up, because it kept getting stuck to his eyes. He had bid everyone goodbye, one by one. Talking about the old, the new, and the expected. It was nice to see him in a heated argument about something he's so passionate about, with a friend of his. 

After a while, we had arrived to my home, and before he got out of the car, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he had quietly taken a box out of his pant pocket. The words that he had said as I opened the box, and stared at it in shock, made my heart beat erratically, my cheeks flush profusely, and my mind soar to the clouds, as if I was light on my feet, and light in my soul. I will cherish every single word he said to me, and I will always remember this day, just like I do, with everything else. 

This day, three years ago, I met a courageous, and selfless man. This day, three years later, we made a promise to prepare, for we will soon be one. 

01.Feb.2021 

The past year, has been extremely devastating. The world was put on pause, and the silence was so loud, that it was deafening. Once again, we had a small celebration for him. His friends, although well off, had all came to an agreement to forego expensive presents this year. If anything, they had all made it a challenge to either make, or write the best, most thoughtful present for him, ever. It was childish, yes, but it was extremely heartwarming. He had gotten paintings, digital drawings, a song, letters, a mini novel, _and_ an animation this year. There was no winner, as it wasn't a real competition to begin with, but for some reason, they had all unanimously proclaimed that I had won. My idea wasn't as amazing as the rest of theirs though. 

His head had intertwined with mine, pressing the feeling of callouses and dedication into mine as we went about our night. This night, we had laughed more than we did in a long time. He kissed the infatuation onto the back of my hand, and kissed the compassion onto my forehead. His arms hung a blanket of security over my shoulder as he rested it there, catching up with his friend's entertainment company. His body shook on a scarf of grace, and his voice smoothed on a hat of serenity. Once again, his presence has bundled me in the clothing of peace. Once again, he had given me a reason to continue to fall in this endless hole of love. 

This day, four years ago, I met a courageous, and selfless man. Although the third year has been a bit of a struggle, this fourth year has already been blessed with the garment of prosperity. We had a great fourth year ahead of us. 

01.Feb.2022 

I think I'll keep this one short and sweet. If you had told me, that finally agreeing to my friend's whim on going out, five years ago, would lead me to where I am today, I would look at you as if you were crazy. And yet, here I am. I won't lie and say, that these past five years have been all puppies, rainbows and ice cream, but some of the best moments in my life have derived from those five years. 

A few days ago, the thing we both were waiting on, had finally happened. I think they call this the honeymoon phase. It's marvelous. Our wedding wasn't something huge, but it wasn't closed off or small. We had fun, and although he had shed more tears than he'd want to admit, I know that, it was a day we won't ever want to forget. 

This day, five years ago, I met a courageous and selfless man. This day, five years later, I can now call myself Mrs. Dongyoung Kim. 

01.Feb.2027 

I had forgotten all about these entries. I can't believe it's been ten years since I've met the person I deem to be my other half. I actually had gotten reminded of this, when he came into our room, a mischievous smile on his face, and his simple "Doyeon tried to write all over this.", she was two after all, and she saw a pen that we all have written with. 

The past five years have been marvelous. The birthdays had stayed small, turning more into a personal celebration, than a party. I'm glad I got to feel the last remnants of the party phase in which he had carried through. We've been blessed with both a daughter and a son ㅡ Doyeon, and Donghyun. His friends all have kids of their own, either adopted, ㅡ like Taeyong and Jaehyun's daughter, Jaehee, Johnny's son David, and Taeil's son Minho ㅡ or conceived, like Jungwoo's new baby boy Junghwan, Yuta's daughter Hitomi (in which he, and Mark raise together) and Donghyuck's child Jinhyuck. 

The kids would always make a ruckus, and although it was true, we loved the noise that reverberated off the walls of the establishment whenever they all saw each other again. The past five years have been a very wild adventure. There was smiles, and tears, heavy hearts and lightweight laughter, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I still sometimes thank my friend for being a stubborn headed bull a decade ago. If it wasn't for them, maybe I wouldn't have met him that day. 

I now close this book, with this entry, letting it know that, ten years later, the courageous and selfless man, that I had met at his birthday party, became a friend. He became a lover. He became a husband. He became a father. He became all of that, and all of that he became, to me. 

My body sits behind the seat belt of love, as we joyride through life, and his hand rubs my shoulder, sprinkling me with comfort, as we scroll our car windows down, and breathe in the air of tranquility. 

I have to go and cook dinner now, it was nice writing in this book once again. And for once, I used someone's name. Hehe, well, this is the end I guess. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !


End file.
